Royal Troubles
by KibaNaru Forever
Summary: Prince Naruto the son of Queen Kushina and King Minato is due to marry soon to take rule of the Kingdom of Konoha and the Land of Fire, but this arranged marriage is to the self-entitled Prince of the Sound Kingdom Sasuke, how will this marriage go when Naruto refuses the marriage as he is already secretly seeing someone… and how will the safety of the secret lover fair? Alt Univ..
1. Chapter 1

**_Royal Troubles…_**

 ** _Prince Naruto the son of Queen Kushina and King Minato is due to marry soon to take rule of the Kingdom of Konoha and the Land of Fire, but this arranged marriage is to the self-entitled Prince of the Sound Kingdom Sasuke, how will this marriage go when Naruto refuses the marriage as he is already secretly seeing someone… and how will the safety of the secret lover fair once Naruto threatens to abdicate?_**

 ** _..._**

It is a clear Summer night in the prosperous Land of Fire; the streets of Konoha was still bustling with traders and punters, but amidst it all the young Prince and his secret lover was sneaking back into the palace grounds trying not to get caught.

"You've got to go before someone sees you" Naruto whispers to his lover as he climbs up to his bedroom window.  
"No ones caught us yet, and besides I'm not leaving all the while I've got this nice view of your ass, _Your Highness_ " a husky voice came from below the Blond Prince.  
"You know I hate it when you call me that!" Naruto moans as he finally reaches his window only to look back down at his lover,  
"You know I'm only playing Naru, and besides you seem to like it when we have _our_ time" upon hearing this Naruto blushed and turned away climbing through the window.

Once inside Naruto leans out the window and kisses his lover on the cheek,  
"Now go before someone does see you, I can't have my parents find out about us just yet; I don't want them to send you away, so I have to marry Sasuke" Naruto said with some sadness in his words.  
He didn't want to marry Sasuke; first his parents wanted Naruto to marry ether Lady Hinata or Lady Sakura but was shocked to find that Naruto refused them both and even more shocked at the reason why, being gay in the kingdom wasn't a problem the problem was the King and Queen want Naruto to marry to increase the strength of the kingdom but it was apparent it would be harder as the only of known gay or bi princes nearby was Sasuke of the Sound Kingdom and Garra of the Sand Kingdom and Land of Wind.

"Naru, nobody will keep me away from you, you know that." The husky male said as he was looking around for any Royal Guards.  
Hearing this made Naruto smile a little,  
"Well I had another great night thanks to you, but you should really go so you don't get caught but also get some rest it is late" Naruto said trailing off at the last part as he spotted a flickering light approaching from the distant,  
"Hurry and don't get caught, sleep well and I'll leave a note in the usual spot for our next meeting" Naruto continued as he looked at the flickering light as it grew in size as it drew closer.

"Okay Naru, I'll wait for your note, and hopefully it will be soon" and with one last shared kiss the husky male made his leave.

Once Naruto couldn't see his lover anymore he looked towards the stars wishing how he didn't have to be the Prince, 'If only….' He sighed.

"Prince Naruto, is everything alright?" the Royal Guard asked with his lit touch illuminating the open window Naruto was dazing out of.  
"Ohh, umm yes everything is fine, I couldn't sleep so I wanted some fresh air" Naruto quickly said as he straightened himself up,  
"Very well Your Highness, please get some rest soon as Prince Sasuke will be arriving at noon tomorrow and you don't want to upset the King or Queen" the Guard said as he started to move on with his patrol.

"Goodnight" Naruto called out and he headed to bed, only thinking on how he wished it wasn't Sasuke he was being forced to marry.

 ** _..._**

 ** _I'm thinking on starting this new story, please let me know how this first chapter went, if you guys enjoyed it so far let me know and I'll continue it._**  
 ** _I also don't own any of the characters used (If only i did and could draw XD)_**  
 ** _Anyways Review as I will decided to continue or take this down depending on the views of the story._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: many thanks for the kind words and follows, I will continue this story. But please tell me where you think i should improve and directions you wish to see this story go as I'm more than happy to incorporate your ideas into the stories.**_

 **...**

The following morning the young blond prince was awoken from his peaceful slumber by the sounds of the royal guards and maids bustling around the castle in preparation for the arrival of Prince Sasuke and his entourage.

' _Well I guess I should get ready too_ ' Prince Naruto thought as he sat up in his king size bed stretching his arms above his head, revealing his toned upper body to the world.

As he sat himself up and stretched himself awake there was three loud knocks on his door. Naruto instantly knew it was his mother, he had learnt the different knocks for different people, his father was one strong knock and then just opens the door, his mother knocked three times loudly and waited to hear her son call it is safe to enter, the maids knocked four times rather softly and waited for conformation to enter and the guards just knocked twice and called for Naruto before entering.

"Come in mother, it's perfectly safe!" Naruto shouted, feeling grateful his mother would wait for him to get decent if he wasn't; the last time she barged in without knocking she caught a sight she would never want to remember, it was Naruto pleasuring himself, out in the open, no covers just naked on his bed masturbating, the horror on bother their faces would scare the crows away from the corn fields.

"Oh Naruto-dear, you must get ready" Queen Kushina said sternly as she saw Naruto still in bed undressed and only covered by his duvet. "You know Prince Sasuke is arriving soon" Kushina continued,  
"Yes mother, but why Sasuke?! I want to find someone I can love and love me for me and not the crown" Prince Naruto whined, even though he has never meet Sasuke the rumours do get around.  
"Oh Naruto-dear, that is what I dream for you, but sweetie there isn't many known gay royals so we have to make do with sa-" Kushina was saying before Naruto cut in,  
"I don't want to be forced into something like this, I want to find someone I like, even if he isn't royal it doesn't matter to me" Naruto shouted as he climbed out of bed, thankfully for the Queen, Naruto was wearing his pyjama bottoms.

Seeing that her son wasn't going to listen to her she sighed and got up to leave.

"Please Naruto-dear be nice and give him a chance, and if there was someone else we would consider but you have to give Prince Sasuke a chance." Kushina said sadly as she left the room, she never wanted to force her son into an arranged marriage, she wanted him to find his love, marry her and have children. But this wasn't the case, her son is gay, and she accepts that, but he is their only child so must become King and marry.

Once his mother left Naruto walked to his window gazing out to the town thinking about his lover,  
' _I wonder what you are doing right now_ ' the blond thought to himself as he looked in the direction of his lovers' home and work.

"Prince Naruto, Queen Kushina sent me to assist with dressing you for the arrival of Prince Sasuke" a voice came from behind the door pulling Naruto out of his thoughts.  
"Yes come in" Naruto called out not looking away from the town,

The young servant entered the room and headed straight for Naruto's closet.

"I'll set out a couple of outfits for you on your bed, Your Highness" the servant called out from the closet.  
"Please just call me Naruto, I don't really like it when people call me that" Naruto replied  
"But Your Highness, it isn't my place to call you by your first name without the proper formalities" his servant replied as he excited the closet with three outfit in hand, and headed towards the bed.  
"You must be new here, people only call me with the proper formalities only when they need to address me to see if I'm in my room, or if I happen to be out with another noble, but other than that I like it when people call me Naruto and drop the formalities when I'm alone" Naruto stated.

Understanding Naruto's request, the servant decided to do as he was asked.

"You have my many thanks Naruto, you are truly kind to give such privilege, and yes I am new today is my official first day here, I will be your personal servant" the young man said placing the three outfits on the bed.  
"What is your name?" Naruto asked as he turned to look at the young man,  
"Konohamaru Sarutobi" the servant said as he stepped away from Naruto's bed.  
"Pleasure to meet you Konohamaru" Naruto called cheerfully as he approached the young man,  
"The pleasure is all mine Naruto" Konohamaru said extending his hand towards the prince.

Seeing the action Naruto grabbed Konohamaru's hand and shook it. After their formal greeting Naruto looked at his bed and saw three outfits neatly placed on his bed.

As he eyed up all three outfits he decided to go with the black slim trousers and the orange button up shirt, as he started to dress Konohamaru removed the other outfits and placed them back in the closet, once he was done he started to organise Naruto's bed.

Now fully dressed Naruto walked back to the window to look over the town once more, as his glance reached the district his lover works in and he let out a sigh.

"Naruto, is everything okay?" Konohamaru asked as he finished cleaning up after Naruto,  
"Yeah…." Naruto sighed as he turned away from the window after seeing a column of smoke coming from where his lover works,  
"If that is everything, Queen Kushina and King Minato would like to see you in their chambers" Konohamaru said as he bowed to Naruto and made his leave.

Upon hearing this Naruto left his room and headed towards his parent's chambers, only thinking on what they want to discuss.

 **...**

 **A/N: Do tell me what you think and what i need to improve ^u^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Many thanks for the follows, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**_

 _ **...**_

Walking down the large halls of the castle Naruto looked around at the efforts everyone is going through to make sure their guests arrival is a warm welcome.

'I wonder what they want' Naruto thought to himself as he finally reached his parents chambers, sighing heavy Naruto knocked on the large wooden door.

A moment passed, and Naruto wondered if his parents were in their room, and as he raised his fist once more to knock the door opened.

"You summoned me mother?" The young prince asked politely,  
"Ahh Naruto-dear, your father summoned you" Queen Kushina said moving aside to allow Naruto to enter the room.

As Naruto entered he saw his father standing on the balcony overlooking the kingdom.

"He's waiting for you" Kushina said as he placed a hand on Naruto's back pushing him in the direction of his father.  
"What is this about? Naruto asked unsure on why he has been summoned.  
"Your father wanted to talk to you, so please don't keep him waiting, he is a busy man" Queen Kushina said as she walked through the room to her husband.

Naruto followed knowing how his father can be if he kept waiting or if people waste his time. Once Naruto enters the balcony King Minato turns to face his son.

"Naruto, tell me what do you see?" Minato asks gesturing to the kingdom with his hand,  
"The land and the kingdom father" the young prince replied,  
"What else?" the King asked sternly, not entirely happy with Naruto's answer,  
"The people, our boarders and our neighbours" Naruto replied, knowing fully where this talk was going.  
"Very good, now tell me son why does your mother tell me you don't want to serve your kingdom, your people, your boarders and neighbours by marrying Prince Sasuke?" Minato spoke at Naruto,  
"That's not it and you know it, I don't want to be forced into something I'm not happy with" Naruto said annoyed with his father's accusations of not wanting the best for the kingdom.  
"Look Naruto, we accept that you are gay and we won't force you to marry Lady Hinata or Lady Sakura, however you do need to marry and it needs to benefit the kingdom too, I do wish there was another way but we don't have many options" Minato said with a sympathetic tone but Naruto saw threw his words.  
"It doesn't have to benefit the kingdom if I marry who I want, and if I marry who I want and I'm happy the kingdom would benefit from having a happy King and not a miserable one who wouldn't care about the kingdom for putting him in that position" Naruto snapped back, it wasn't the first time the Prince and King have had this talk.

Seeing he wasn't getting anywhere King Minato turned his back to Naruto to overlook the kingdom.

"Tell me son, if there was someone else you would tell us, right?" the King asked wanting to know why his son was so against meeting Prince Sasuke,

Upon hearing his father's question Naruto looked in the direction of his lovers work and home blushing slightly.  
Unknowingly his mother saw his reaction before he could compose himself.

"Y-yes father" Naruto said unsure on where his father was going with this line of questioning,  
"Well if there is no one else you must promise me you give Sasuke a chance, you never know you may like him and if you don't love him right away you can always learn to love him" Minato said turning to face his son, "I want what's best for you Naruto I truly do but you must also remember you are of royal blood and will take over this kingdom from myself and your mother" he continued.  
"I know father, but please just don't make me do anything I don't want to do" Naruto pleaded

Seeing that Naruto was really pleading Minato sighed.

"Minato-dear, maybe we should let Naruto meet Sasuke and if it works great but if not allow Naruto to find someone else and if this person can prove he will serve the kingdoms best interest we should give this person a chance" Kushina said calmly resting her hand on Minato's arm,  
"However Naruto you must give Prince Sasuke a chance the entire week he is staying" she continued now locking eyes with Naruto.

Shocked at what his mother has just proposed Naruto looked to his father hoping he would accept this plan, as he knew this would allow him a shot a true happiness.

"Okay Kushina, but Naruto you must give Sasuke your entire attention the week he is staying with us, and get to know him and let him get to know you, if I deem that you are holding back or keeping your distance, this deal is off" Minato said sternly, he wasn't going to let Naruto cause a royal trouble because his selfish wants. "I also will be planning one of your meetings with Sasuke and you must participate in this activity" the King continued causing the princes face to sour.  
"But fath—" Naruto moaned before being cut of by his mother,  
"No Naruto-dear this is perfectly fair, we will arrange on meeting between you both so you will see what your life could be like with Prince Sasuke, and if it truly is as bad as you think it will be we will allow you to find your own partner and if they will serve the kingdom well we will consider" Kushina said stopping Naruto from moaning.  
"Fine…." was all the young prince could say.  
"Very good, you may leave now, we have a few things to discuss and organise before our guests arrive" Minato said gesturing to the door.  
"Mother, Father" Naruto said bowing before taking his leave.

Once out of his parent's chambers Naruto rushed towards his room.

"Why does he have to be so hard at times?" Minato asked openly not wanting a reply,  
"He is our son after all, he really is as stubborn as you can be" Kushina said chuckling,  
"But at least I know my place" Minato said frustrated  
"I'm sure he means well, in fact I'm sure he might have someone in mind already…" Kushina teased,  
"That's what I'm worried about" Minato said uneased,  
"Well we will have to trust our son" Kushina said reassuring rubbing Minato's arm.  
"We will see…" Minato sighed.

Once Naruto reached his room he rummaged around to find his note pad and pen,  
'Need to let him know what my parents said and that we could be together, and I don't have to marry Sasuke' the young prince thought to himself.

Moments later the prince finished his note and rushed out his room to sneak out the palace grounds to plant his note in the secret location meet.

Unknowingly Naruto was being watched by his servant as he snuck out the grounds.  
'Naruto? What are you up to?' Konohamaru thought to himself as he followed the route the prince went.

 _ **...**_

 _ **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know how its going and anything you think I need to improve.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay, started a new job so ive been busy. I will continue this story and upload another chapter shortly.**_

 **...**

Once the blond Prince escaped the royal grounds unseen he walked towards the town,

"Man, it is great to get out of there!" Naruto shouted to the world, unknown to the Prince he was followed by his servant.  
'I should inform the guards, Prince Sasuke will be here soon' Konohamaru thought to himself as he looked back to the palace.

But hearing what Naruto had just claimed he decided to just follow the Prince.

Making his way into the town Naruto looked towards the industrial district; happy to see that the column of smoke still rising from his lover's home and work Naruto started to jog towards the industrial district.

At the industrial district the streets were bustling, and the sounds of clanking could be heard all around as the young muscular blacksmith hammered away at a block of steel.

'I hope I get this finished soon' the blacksmith thought to himself as he started to forge the steel into the familiar shape of a katana, moments later someone shouts from the front of the shop,

"Kiba! I need some help here!" hearing the call Kiba places the unfinished sword into the fire so it doesn't harden and then wipes his forehead with a rag then makes his way out to the front of the shop.

"What's up?" Kiba said to the customer who called for him,  
"I need some help with my armour, I get into a fight and now its all dented and crumpled" the customer explained showing the blacksmith the damage,  
"Wow dude, you're lucky you didn't break a rib or two" Kiba joked as he took the chest plate, "I can fix it up but it won't look like new and I've already got a job I'm on right now so it will be done by the end of the week" he continued as he got the forms out from under the counter for the customer to sign.  
"That's fine man! Thanks, you are a life saver!" the customer said as he signed the forms, "so what do you think about Prince Naruto meeting Prince Sasuke today? To think he will be our king soon" the customer continued.

Upon hearing this Kiba tensed up,  
"It's not fair on Naruto, being forced into something he doesn't want to do" Kiba said with anger in his voice,  
"But he must marry and there aren't many suiters for the Prince" the customer said confused why Kiba was getting worked up over the Prince,  
"Anyone would be better than the Prince of the Sound Kingdom" Kiba spat back clearly pissed off,

Not wanting to push the blacksmith the customer thanked Kiba and made his leave.

'Naru….' Was all Kiba could think of right then as he made his way back to finish the katana he was forging.

In the market district Naruto was walking through the streets looking at the booths all around and taking in the atmosphere around him, he knew he didn't have long until Prince Sasuke would arrive or that the guards would have figured out he has escaped and search for him in the village.

"Prince Naruto?" a young female voice called out from behind him,  
"Lady Sakura, it is a pleasure to meet you again" Naruto said as he turned to the young pink haired noble,  
"What are you doing out without an escort?" Sakura asked, wondering why he was roaming around alone.  
"Oh this and that" the young Prince said rubbing the back of his head,  
"Ohhh Naruto, you must be escorted at all times, your life is precious, and you are the only heir to the kingdom" Sakura lectured the blond, "Also Prince Sasuke will be arriving soon and you need to be back at the palace for his arrival!" she continued,  
"You know Sakura I'm not interested in him, and I don't like being stuck locked away or watched all the time" the blond moaned,  
"Well make sure your _this and that_ doesn't take too long and you are back at the palace soon as Sasuke will be here shortly and remember you have to also greet all the other nobles for the welcoming ball" Sakura said turning away, "this time I will turn a blind eye but don't let me catch you again or I will have to have my escort, escort you home"  
"You have my many thanks Lady Sakura" the young Prince said as he bowed and made his leave walking into the crowd politely greeting all who speak to him.

'You are such a lovely guy, I wish I can find someone as kind as you' Sakura said as she regrouped with her escort.

As Naruto made his way to the training grounds he passes through the industrial district walking passed his lovers work.

Once at the training grounds the young Prince walks towards the largest old oak tree in the far corner of the training grounds.

'Hopefully he will check this soon and we can meet up tomorrow night' Naruto thought to himself as he places the note into a hole at the base of the oak tree.

Happy that the note is concealed enough Naruto makes his way back to the palace; unknown to him Konohamaru had watched everything that has happened, and he made his way to the tree to see what the Prince left behind.

As he got to the base of the tree he was surprised to see a note, curious Konohamaru picked up the note and read it.

 _My dearest Kib's_

 _There is a chance that we can be together. As long as I play along with my parent's games and at the end of it all I reject Prince Sasuke they will consider anyone else I choose._

 _I hope the project I have asked isn't causing much trouble, but I know when I present you to my father that Katana will be a good gift and it also shows your dedication to your work._

 _If you are reading this before the day Sasuke has arrived meet me the next day here at the usual time._

 _Thinking of you always._

 _Your loving Prince  
xx_

Once Konohamaru finished reading the note he put it back not sure on what to do.  
'Naruto, you mustn't do something stupid. But I would never had guessed you was in this position' the servant thought as he made his way back to the palace.

Back at the blacksmiths, Kiba started to hear a commotion outside the shop,  
'What's going on?' the blacksmith thought to himself as he once again paused his work to investigate.

"I'm sure it was"  
"Yeah, it was, only one person would wear orange like that but wasn't he unescorted?"  
"I think so, im not sure"  
"Ohh it's a shame he is gay, I would do anything to be his princess"  
"That Prince Sasuke is so lucky"

Upon hearing the chatter of the villagers Kiba knew Naruto had been passed and the only reason he would have be unescorted was because he snuck out and to be this far from the palace meant he had left a note.

'I wonder what has happened' Kiba said as he walked back into his shop to close up to go the meeting spot.

As Kiba was just about to leave the shop he was stopped by a rather young looking wealthy guy.

"Are you the owner of this shop?" the young man asked Kiba,  
"Yes, but im closing for a break right now; if you come back in 10 or 20 mins I can help you" Kiba said clearly impatient.  
"I wait here for your arrival" the young made said, upon hearing this Kiba made a dash towards the training grounds.  
"Thanks man!" Kiba shouted as he left.

'So, it is you' the young man thought as he watched the blacksmith run into the distance.

 **...**

 _ **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please read and** **review**_ _ **it helps a lot!  
** **I will complete and post the next chapter soon.**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry for prolonged delays - dealing with some urgent matters in the real world.  
**_ _ **Will continue as i can get time to write.**_

* * *

After leaving his workshop Kiba finally reached the training grounds panting due to sprinting; after catching his breath Kiba walked to the largest oak tree where he and his secret lover would leave notes for each other.

"I wonder what made him sneak out during the day." Kiba mused aloud as he reached into the hole where the note was left.

"Well he wanted to convey a message to you obviously" a voice came from behind the brunet making him turn on the spot to see who has snuck up on him.

"Who the hell ar…. Wait it is you? I thought I told you I will be back in 10 – 20 minutes!" Kiba shouted as he saw it was that wealthy looking young man again from the shop.

"I needed to see why Prince Naruto was sneaking out and it turns out he came leave a note for you, and I'm actually surprised he is actually seeing someone outside royalty" the young man said imposing a sense of superiority.

"Who are you?! And why are you following Naruto?" Kiba growled, feeling on the defensive he took his fighting stance ready to fight the young man standing before him.

"Don't be alarmed blacksmith, I am Konohamaru. Recently appointed servant for Prince Naruto" the young man explained hoping the brunet will calm down.

"Naruto never told me about having a new servant, he didn't like his last one for invading his privacy, just like you are now!" Kiba said defensively as he crossed his arms holding the note in one hand.

"I had no intention on invading his privacy but he was summoned by the King and Queen and after meeting them he rushed off shortly after and I just happened to see him sneaking out without an escort, but upon reading the note I see it is something he does regularly" Konohamaru said alarming Kiba to the fact he knows the content of the note. "Listen I have no intention on preventing the Prince happiness but he has a duty to the Kingdom first, and if he and the King have come to an agreement on who he will marry I will respect their judgment but please don't interfere in matters that are above you" he continued however the last comment sparked a flash of anger in the bigger male.

"Fuck you!" Kiba shouted as he punched Konohamaru in the chest causing the younger male to fall to the ground. "You have no idea on anything!" Kiba shouted as he ran back to his shop with the note in hand. 'Damn it!' he thought over and over.

'Well he is short tempered but is very devoted to the Prince' the younger male said as he got up and dusted himself off, 'That is also one heck of a punch, it's going leave a mark' he continued to muse and he headed back to Palace.

Meanwhile at the Palace Naruto had snuck back onto the grounds and then waltzed around like nothing has just happened.

"Naruto-Dear, can I have a word?" the sound of his mother called from behind,

"Is it about Dad?" Naruto asked as he turned to face his mother.

"Partly, however I think this word would be best a little more secluded" Kushina replied making Naruto wonder what she wanted to talk about as the last time they had a secluded talk it was about something personal to him.

"My room is unoccupied, shall we have this talk there?" Naruto offered.

Smiling at how receptive her son can be they made their way to his room; once in the security and privacy of his room Naruto flopped onto his bed waiting for his mother to start.

"Naruto-Dear, please don't take your fathers words to harshly. He truly wants the best for you but you must understand his predicament, we will be stepping down once you have married and he just wants you to understand that there will always be times things won't go your way and sacrifices and compromises are necessary." The Queen explained, "But please tell me when your father asked if there was someone else why you didn't say?"

Taken back with what his mother has just said Naruto sat up on his bed.

"I-I-I don't know what you are talking about" Naruto stuttered which he cursed himself for doing so.

"I saw how you blushed at the question and how you hesitated, I am also your mother and I can tell you have someone in mind." Kushina chuckled, "You do remind me of myself and your father when we were younger, so you can't hide everything from me ya'know" she continued causing Naruto to flop back onto his bed only to cover his face with a pillow.

"Well if what you say is true then you must know my answer…" Naruto groaned through the pillow.

"And you know the agreement, listen Naruto-Dear, you must give Sasuke a chance like you gave whoever you have in mind a chance, remember you are young and you have the world at your feet. But I won't bother you much more, I just wanted to make sure that you understand what we are trying to do and your father and I have already decided on the date you will be having" Kushina said as she made her way to the door. "Also you have an hour until Prince Sasuke is due to arrive so please be at the main hall on time" she said as she left the room.

Once the door was closed Naruto threw the pillow towards the door.

"Damn all this!" Naruto shouted as he then walked to the window.

Meanwhile at the heart of the industrial district Kiba has read the note several times but was now worried about Naruto's new servant knowing their love affair.

"Man im screwed" he moaned as he read the note for the eighth time. 'What will he do?' Kiba worried to himself.

After a couple more moments of dreading what could happen now he decided to finish his project for Naruto, and with his resolve focused on making his best piece of work to prove he has what it takes to be with the Prince, so began working with the flames once more.

An hour has nearly passed since his mother has left him and the sounds of the arrival bells have been rung, knowing that it is time to head towards the main hall Naruto make sure he looked presentable enough before heading to the hall.

"Your Highness, I have been looking for you" Konohamaru called from behind as he ran towards the Prince,

"I told you please it is just Naruto" the blond replied,

"Yes I know, however we are going to be with other nobles and your parents so formalities must be upheld, Your Highness" the younger man reasoned,

"Very well, but once this is over just call me Naruto" the Prince requested,

"As you wish" Konohamaru bowed slightly as they walked to the main hall.

Seeing both his parents already standing in front of their thrones and many other nobles occupying the hall, the Prince made his way to his parents as Konohamaru made his way around the hall to be near the Prince's seat.

"Your Majesties'" the blond bowed as he reached his parents.

"Naruto-Dear you may take your seat" Kushina said with authority,

Hearing her instruction Naruto took his seat next to his father looking over the rest of the hall as they await for the arrival of The Prince of Sound – Sasuke.

A few moments passed and the wait was killing Naruto, he just wanted to get this done and over with so he can get out of there as soon as possible.

Soon the sound of the large doors of the main hall creaked into life as the doors opened by the Royal Guards to allow Prince Sasuke and his entourage to enter.

"Prince Sasuke of the Sound" the guard called out causing everyone to stand as the Sound Prince walked towards the King and Queen with his entourage in toe.

"Your Majesties', allow me to introduce my entourage" Sasuke said with respect as he and his followers bowed. "My guards, Suigetsu and Jugo, my medic Karin and my navigator Kabuto" Sasuke continued.

"Please rise, it is a pleasure to meet you all, I am King Minato, this is my Queen Kushina and our son Prince Naruto" Minato spoke with dignity, "You all must be tired from such a long journey, I have appointed some maids to take care of you for your stay and they will show you to your rooms. Please rest a little and we can continue later at the welcoming ball tonight" Minato explained as serval maids came from behind the thrones.

"It's a pleasure to serve you please allow us to take your belongings and show you to your rooms" the maids expressed as they started to take the guests luggage.

"Thank you for your hospitality" Prince Sasuke said as he bowed again and followed the maids out of the hall to their rooms.

Shortly after the other nobles made their exit to prepare for the ball tonight.

"What do you think Naruto-Dear?" Kushina asked immediately when the room became empty of any guests.

"He looked tired and pale – but that is just visuals, I have yet to talk to him I guess" Naruto responded making his father frown.

"He held himself with respect and dignity, it is something any noble could see. He also understands the importance of this arrangement" Minato sternly expressed causing Naruto to scoff.

"If we are done here I have a silly ball to prepare for" the blond said as he walked away from his father, he was getting tired of how pushy he was acting.

"Naruto-Dear…." Kushina called out only to be ignored as Naruto left the hall.

"What is going on with that boy?" Minato asked aimlessly, "Let's hope the ball goes well"

And with the greetings dealt with for the time being Minato and Kushina left leaving Konohamaru standing alone wondering if he should tell the King and Queen about Kiba.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Please read and review, any pointers on how to correct anything is greatly appreciated.**_


End file.
